Numerous apparatus have, in the past, been conceived for transporting an operator behind a self-propelled vehicle that is normally used by the operator by walking therebehind. Vehicles of this character typically include self-propelled lawn mowers, sweepers, snow blowers, etc. The operator carrying and transporting apparatus, also typically known as a caddie or sulky, can be permanently attached to the self-propelled vehicle or detachably attachable thereto. Such self-propelled vehicles typically always include a set of arms with handles thereon that are selectively grasped by the operator and which are used for guiding the vehicle. Control of the vehicle's speed and other operations are also typically accomplished by levers and other mechanisms located generally close to the handles and which are typically easily reached and used by the operator. Additionally, such vehicles are generally powered by a combustion engine of a sufficient size and are geared appropriately, not only to accomplish the needed task of cutting grass, throwing snow, sweeping, etc., but also for propelling the vehicle at a desired speed. The combustion engine is also typically of sufficient size to pull therebehind the apparatus whereupon the operator may stand and be transported along with the self-propelled vehicle. In this fashion, the operator need only stand on the apparatus guiding and controlling the various functions of the vehicle for accomplishing the desired end result.
An example of an apparatus for transporting the operator behind a self-propelled lawn mower is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,282. There, a caddie supported on two wheels is selectively pivotally hitched to the rear of a self-propelled lawn mower. Advantageously, the operator need only stand on the caddie and control the self-propelled lawn mower by use of the arms and thereby maneuvering the lawn mower as may be needed around shrubbery, trees, etc. Another similar apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,351 wherein a platform supported on a pair of wheels is again selectively hitched to the rear of a self-propelled vehicle, here a self-propelled snow thrower. Although these apparatus are capable of supporting and transporting the operator behind the self-propelled vehicle, in practice, they are difficult to use because the operator cannot easily and quickly switch between a walk behind mode of operation and a ride behind mode of operation. Quite often, especially in tight radius turning and where forward and reverse motion is changed rapidly, it is desirable for the operator to merely walk behind the vehicle rather than ride. At other times, the operator may desire to walk behind the vehicle due to the terrain i.e., very bumpy, high slope, etc. It is also typically more desirable and easy to walk behind the vehicle when traveling in reverse. Unfortunately, the prior hitch-on type caddies are not easily detachable and the operator is forced to either walk to the side of the hitched caddie and vehicle or go through the attachment and detachment operation each time the mode of operation is required to be changed. As can be appreciated, walking to the side of the vehicle and apparatus is awkward, may cause jackknifing, and can be dangerous. Additionally, constantly detaching or attaching the apparatus to the vehicle is laborious, time-consuming, and not cost effective.
Apparatus for transporting the operator behind a self-propelled vehicle and which are selectively placed between a retracted walk behind storage position and an in use ride behind position have also been conceived and examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,314, 4,878,339 and 5,004,251. Unfortunately, in each case these devices require at least some support from the control arms. Additionally, the operation of each apparatus greatly depends on the self-propelled vehicle structure and each such apparatus are not easily readily adaptable for use with other self-propelled vehicles. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,339 the operator support platform, when in use, is supported by a pair of rods extending up to the control arms and, for the walk behind mode the platform is pivoted and stored under the self-propelled lawn mower. Unfortunately, many self-propelled lawn mowers do not have sufficient clearance for easily pivoting and storing the support platform thereunder and thereby making such apparatus impractical for different vehicles. Further, in the case of the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,314 and 5,004,251 placement of the apparatus in its storage position requires the operator to manually lift and latch the apparatus in its storage position. As can be appreciated, these apparatus again are laborious, time-consuming, and not cost effective, especially during uses of the vehicle where the operator must switch quite often between the walk behind and the ride behind modes of operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for attachment and use with a self-propelled vehicle for selectively transporting the operator therebehind and which is easily adaptable for use behind different makes and models of self-propelled vehicles and which is easily and readily placed in a retracted storage position during which the operator walks behind the vehicle and an extended in use position during which the operator stands on the apparatus and rides along with the vehicle therebehind.